Lightening Game
by Acacia.Merc
Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York. While Snake is checking a lead on Metal Gear, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car... onesided SnakexOtacon/OtaconxOC. Male OC
1. Ch1 Prologue

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. SnakexOC/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Prologue

Hal was cooking some stir fry up in the apartment while he waited for Dave to get done on the computer. It was a relatively simple meal, but he only now realized how much stuff they were missing from the cabinets.

Just as Dave made his way from the back room, he had managed to get the food onto two separate plates.

"So is there any news on a new program or anything inconspicuous?" Hal asked relatively tired. He had grown bored with the whole searching online for some new and interesting thing relating to metal gear and the military. But he was completely capable of eradicating any and all traces of his being inside the government's files.

"Actually there was something that may have been worth looking into somewhere near Pennsylvania. I left the computer screen on the page that I found it on so you could look around." Dave spoke as he took a bite of his food. It was still really hot so he had quite an amusing reaction.

"Thanks Dave, and watch out, it's hot." He snickered as he walked to the other room with his plate. Sitting down at the computer, he found quite the interesting stuff.

There was apparently a warehouse being used for shipping black market MetalGear parts to separate buyers. Hal spent several hours searching through the more secretive documents for the information on the exact location and building layouts for such things.

He didn't even realize that he was on so long before he noticed the sky outside the apartment window getting brighter. He blinked at the screen and then at the window. He heard a door open behind him and saw Dave's figure sauntering in reflecting off the computer screen.

"Hal have you even been to bed yet?" He asked relatively concerned for his partner and his sleepless habits.

"Well, no, I got so into this that I didn't even realize what time it was until I saw the sky getting lighter. Sorry Dave, I didn't mean to be up this late… or this early." Hal smiled sheepishly at Dave.

"Hal, just get off the computer for now, you can look for more stuff later." Dave sighed and began to walk back out the door when Hal gave him the information that he would need.

"It's black market dealing. This group of people has been manufacturing parts to sell for Metal Gear. This could be a big break. They have a warehouse thing planted up in the more deserted city area of Philadelphia. I got all the maps and such drawn up and downloaded so you can go up to check it out whenever you want." Dave smirked at Hal and ruffled his hair.

"You have too much time on your hands my friend. But I don't know what I'd do without you." And with that he began to get all his espionage gear ready for the short trip to Pennsylvania. The two men had decided in the beginning to call each other by their names while they were together and/or in the apartment, but as soon as business stuff started popping up, they used their code names Otacon and Snake.

"This should only take you a few days, just remember to get in, break down a few major bits of the warehouse and such, and see if you can acquire any excess information that there might be, buyers, fellow sellers, anything like that. And remember, since I'm staying here, you might have to be on your own during the day, cause I might have stuff to do, and you know I can't drive and operate the codec too well." Otacon made sure that Snake remembered what happened the last time that he called while Otacon was driving.

Otacon had ended up with his car twenty feet off the road in a ditch, surrounded by thorns and he had to pay to fix several signs, not to mention the money to fix his car. He had to virtually fight his way away from the ambulance so they wouldn't take him to the hospital and charge him several hundred dollars to look at his head to see if he had a concussion.

Snake had never called before nine pm again after that. At least not unless it was something really important.

The next day, sometime after Otacon had gotten some sleep, snake was geared up and had taken some money to get to Philadelphia and he left at about three thirty. "I'll contact you by codec in a few hours, unless something goes wrong. Bye." And he left, giving Otacon a small farewell as he walked away.

Otacon made his way back to the computer to upload several more sites that could be related to the one that they were currently looking into. As he passed through the kitchen, he realized; for the second time that day, that there was little to no food around.

_Shit._ He thought to himself as he grabbed his coat, heading out the door to drive down to the store. Before he got out the door, he typed in a few commands to the computer, making sure that it was well protected, _just in case_.

--------------------------------------------------

It's in the middle of the night, I hope this story will get actual reviews, if only cause I like to hear what strangers have to say about my writing. I don't know how I feel about this story yet though, I'm only two chapters in on my own comp, and I have to take a couple tests tomorrow for college. Insomniacs unite friends, and I bid you farewell till the next update.

Remember, any flames will be used to cook the delicious burgers that only cook well over an open flame, otherwise they are just burnt to a crisp.


	2. Ch2 Crash and Burn

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And a slight edit], SnakexOtacon[oneshot]/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 2- Crash and Burn

Otacon wasn't too excited about having to drive around the city. Usually he would just walk, but he knew that the car needed gas soon. _Better to get it now then when I need it and it's too late. _He thought to himself as he made his way to the parking garage to get his dark green car.

As he exited the garage, he saw two boys walking down the sidewalk right around the front of his car. He kept his eyes on them as they walked by. One was about three inches taller than the other; the taller one had scruffy dark brown hair and wore faded navy jeans with a black band t-shirt, he also had a little bit of facial hair.

The shorter one had slightly longer wind tussled hair that was a lighter brown and had what looked like dyed red ends. He wore ripped and faded darker blue jeans and a fitting black sweatshirt with a video game reference.

Otacon was a nervous person by default and he just watched as they passed in front of his car, they made his senses perk up. He wasn't really sure why they made him nervous, but when he saw the shorter one look right at him, he realized that he was getting a look that he could safely compare to a wolf that was deeply thinking of biting the hand that fed it. After being stuck with Sniper Wolf and the wolf-dogs at Shadow Moses, he knew exactly what that looked like.

They passed around the corner and Otacon regained his composure. He moved the opposite way the two males had gone. Their image was soon forgotten as he got onto the road, listening to the commercials on the radio.

The gas station was closer than the store so he opted to go to the store before he got gas on the way back to the apartment. On his way to the store, he saw a small group of children playing on the sidewalk with a ball. _I really hope they don't end up running into the street after that._ He thought before he got to the store.

He parked his car and made his way inside. As he walked around looking for the basic things he needed first, he ran into someone that was relatively surprising to see in the store.

"Jack? Is that you? I never would have expected to see you here. Why _are_ you here anyway?" Raiden was in the store and although Otacon was used to seeing Snake in both civilian clothes and his espionage clothes, but seeing Jack in his civilian clothes, that was just weird, and it made him look at least five years younger than Otacon _knew _he was.

"Hal? Hey it's nice to see you out and about. I had to get out and grab some food cause there's nothing but dust and paprika in my apartment, what about you?" Raiden looked just as surprised as Otacon felt.

"It's the same as me. We don't even have paprika in ours. But it's good to see you. What have you been up to?" Otacon was kind of curious as to what Raiden had been doing around the city still.

So the two of them talked and shopped. At some point, Otacon's mind made sure to compare the two of them to little old women that were chatting away about nothing as they pushed their carts around.

Apparently Raiden was living in an apartment and was working for a small packing company. Otacon didn't have a job, and he felt relatively useless as they spoke. But Philanthropy was coming along well, he and Snake had managed to take out at least three large companies that were attempting to make new machines.

They were trying to go after all the blueprints that were sold on the black market, and they had been having some issues with the ones that were not recorded in sale.

As the two of them parted ways, they exchanged phone numbers so they could get in touch later on. Otacon made a mental note to tell Snake when he got back to the apartment after his mission.

As Otacon left the store he made sure that he had everything he would need. After checking the items off, he quickly started driving back to his apartment. It was getting later than he had hoped that he would be out and he knew that Snake would be calling him soon on the Codec.

He drove with a borderline paranoia that he was going to hear the light beeping noise and his concentration was divided. He knew it wasn't safe to have his attention diverted for any reason, but he really couldn't help it at the moment.

And of course, his mind got the better of him as he was driving, he thought he heard the sound and his attention was completely diverted as he was listening to see if it really had gone off, and just then, someone walked out in front of his car.

He completely forgot the non-existent noise that he thought he heard and slammed on the brakes. His car slid a good ten feet ahead and Otacon watched worriedly as the kid that walked out in front of him actually jumped onto the hood of his car, he landed on his side and rolled off in front of the car after it stopped.

There was no one outside that saw this happen, at least no one that Otacon could see in his frantic evaluation of the scene. _Oh shit. I just killed some kid on the street. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Snake? This is bad, really really bad. _

He got out of his car and he ran to the front of it to see the kid that he hit sitting on his knees with his arms wrapped over his head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you walk out in front of me! Oh no, I'm so sorry. Are you alright!? Oh no." He started rambling out apologies and questions. While he was busy worrying, he almost missed the kid look up and lunge at him.

Without even realizing what was happening, Otacon felt something crack against the back of his head and he knew what was going to happen. He blacked out before the thought was finished passing through his mind.

--------------------------------------------------

End Note: I really don't like this. I feel like it was rushed even though I've been working on it for several days.  
And I find it kind of funny that my story is pretty much evolving by itself... the original story has changed a bit, for the better I feel.  
I have almost six chapters of this already on my computer, but I'm not really getting any reviews on it.  
Due to lack of reviews, I might just scrap the whole thing and start over. Maybe, maybe not. Still debading.


	3. Ch3 Gunpoint Roommate

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And a slight edit], SnakexOtacon[onesided]/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 3- Gunpoint Rommate

The first thing Otacon noticed was that his instinct was practically screaming at him to keep his eyes shut. He knew that he could just chalk that up to Snake and his ever present 'Always be prepared for anything, take nothing in stride' attitude.

_Stay quiet, pretend to sleep, don't move. _

He briefly wondered what was different about this morning than all the others before.

He knew Snake was on a mission. And he had gone to the store to get food; he must have come home and went to sleep. But there was something wrong about it. He couldn't remember getting to the apartment, nor could he remember anything after he left the store.

Then his mind caught up with his surroundings as he heard dishes being moved in the other room. He could smell the usual smell of his own apartment. He could also tell that he was in Snake's bed as opposed to his own, but that wasn't what bothered him. What really bothered him was the fact that he didn't know who was in the apartment with him or why.

As he tried his best not to move, he breathed in and felt an intense pressure-like pain bloom on the back of his head and his left jaw. _What happened to me last night?_ He asked himself trying to silently remember. The only thing that he could remember was thinking that the Codec went off.

Otacon couldn't remember whether or not he had actually answered the call, but he had a feeling that he didn't. _That's right, something happened, something that would equal trouble._ He tried to remember what it was that happened. Nothing was coming to him.

Footsteps started moving around the apartment, there was a pause and Otacon heard the door to the room he was in open. He froze completely. There were no footsteps coming closer, nor were there any moving away. Whoever it was that was in the apartment just stood there at the door, watching him. _Or maybe their just waiting for some sign that I'm awake so they can do whatever they really want to me_.

After several grueling minutes, the door closed again, and Otacon strained to hear if there were footsteps walking away. As they moved far enough away from the door, he quickly jumped out of the bed. He immediately felt the pain in his head intensify, as well as all over his face, and he tasted copper in his mouth. _Blood? Why am I bleeding? _

He moved as quietly as he could to the small bathroom on the other side of the room and looked in the mirror. He froze. He had cuts and bruises all along the left side of his face, and a few more on the right side. It definitely wasn't pretty.

There was a small amount of blood that looked like it was trailing down from his hair, but it looked like someone had cleaned it off a bit with a rag or something. He was still so confused. _I'll bet this is exactly how someone that was slipped a few ruffies would feel. _

He touched the left side of his face gingerly and winced at the contact, they sure felt like night old bruises. He glanced behind him at the clock on Snake's dresser, 7:34 AM. It was really early, He didn't expect to wake up a morning after whatever happened.

The sounds from the kitchen came again, startling Otacon from his musings. _I really hope this person can tell me what happened last night… hopefully they're not the ones that did this to me. _He grabbed one of the guns that Snake left lying around and made sure that it was loaded. _Just in case. _

He slowly opened the door and snuck around the corner, looking for the stranger in his apartment. He made it to the living room area, and spotted someone walking away from him with several dishes.

Otacon pointed the gun in the direction of the person. It was male, he could tell that much, but what surprised him the most was that when he turned, Otacon realized that it was the kid that gave him a wolf-look the day before.

As the boy turned, he saw Otacon pointing the gun at him and his eyes widened.

"Holy Fuck!!" The kid slipped on something on the floor and he fell with a crash to the ground. Otacon fought with himself to keep from going to make sure the kid was okay.

"Who are you? And why are you in here?" Otacon asked in a fearful tone while staring down the barrel of the gun at the kid sitting on the floor leaning back on his hands, staring at Otacon.

"Fuckin' Shit, dude, what the hell!? Why are you pointing a fuckin gun man?" Otacon didn't move. Snake had given him some relative pointers on dealing with the 'bad guys' and made sure that he would never empathize with them, no matter what.

"Who are you and why are you here? Please just answer me; I don't wanna have to shoot you. Please." Otacon was very worried, he had never shot anyone, and to have to shoot this kid, he knew that something terrible would come of it.

"Hey chill out man, you hit me yesterday! Remember? I was walking across the street and you hit me with your car." The kid was standing up and had backed into the counter.

"I… I did? Wait, you… you attacked me. Yesterday, I got out of the car and you… What happened…?" Otacon felt like he was gonna cry.

"I, yeah, I did attack you… kinda, but, I didn't mean to get you that bad. I hit you down and you slammed into the ground, I thought you were gonna call the cops. The entire left side of your face is from the impact when you fell." The kid blinked, waiting for a response.

"How did we get here? How did you get in here? And why are you _still_ here!?" The kid flinched at most of the words.

"Hey man, you were out cold. I… took your car, and I looked in your wallet to see where you lived. I wasn't gonna stick around, but you were unconscious and I felt really bad about it. But I figured that you were gonna be out for a while, and I needed a place to crash." The kid stared warily at the gun in Otacon's hands. "Please stop pointing that gun at me."

Otacon almost lowered the gun before his mind kicked into high gear. _What if the kid is really going to hurt me again? What if this is all just some crazy ploy to steal all the stuff in here? What if he called the cops on me from last night? What if he tries to kill me while my back is turned? _All these thoughts ran through his paranoid mind as the boy stood with his back against the counter.

"Are you going to shoot me? I told you everything you wanted to know. Am I that much of a threat to you? I really didn't mean to hurt you so bad; I just didn't want the cops to show up!" Otacon could see the fear in his eyes, and he lowered the gun cautiously and slowly, never taking his eyes off the boy.

In turn the kid never took his eyes off the gun.

Otacon sighed and backed into the wall across from the kid. He placed the gun in the waistband of his jeans and he could almost feel the tenseness of the boy melt as the barrel of the gun disappeared from view.

"Why would you stick around? Even if you needed a place to stay, I could have easily just called the cops." Otacon said as he tried to catch his breath and calm down from the ridiculous adrenalin fear he felt.

"I wasn't expecting _you _to have a gun. I wasn't even expecting that you would wake up today actually. I've seen guys with lesser injuries than that stay out for two days at least." Otacon blinked. That was unexpected on his part.

The kid was slowly moving off to his left. Otacon noticed but didn't say anything. Instead he stood up, noting how the boy froze and tensed up. Otacon moved to the other side of the kitchen, where the kid had crashed to the floor and he picked up a few unbroken plates.

The kid's eyes followed him. "I brought your groceries up too… I felt bad that I knocked you out." The kid watched him from a distance and moved away from him to the other side, although further from the door, he was also further from Otacon.

"Sorry about the gun, I've got a bit of a paranoia problem, thanks to my roommate. You should just be glad that he's out for a while, trust me. If he was here, you'd be dead." Otacon spoke matter of factly.

Even though he still didn't trust the kid, as long as he had the gun, he felt a bit better. He grabbed two cups of noodles from the cabinet and began to heat some up in the microwave.

Otacon made enough noodles for the both of them and he made his way to the couch. The kid followed him. The two of them sat, staring across the room at each other for a few minutes as they ate.

"So, uh, what's your name anyway? I know this isn't exactly something to ask your _assailant_ the day after, but I'm a little intrigued also as to why you're avoiding cops too." Otacon spoke between the bites of his noodle breakfast. The boy looked up at him.

"My name's Spencer, some people just call me Spence though." The kid was also talking between bites. He would glance up every now and again to see what Otacon was doing, just to make sure he wasn't going for the gun.

"Most people I know these days just call me Otaconm but my name's Hal."

"Like the anime convention in Baltimore?" Spencer seemed surprised.

Otacon just nodded awkwardly. He contemplated telling the kid that it was a childhood nickname that stuck around, but the look on the kids face changed his mind.

"Wait, like, you're into anime stuffs?" Otacon nodded again. "Hey, that's cool. I've never been _hard_core into anime, but I've seen a few of the really good important movies. And I love playing video games."

And that was what started the whole thing. Hal's nickname got the both of them started on talking about anime and video games for several hours.

It was the proverbial hammer that broke the ice.

Otacon wasn't sure how long they talked, or when exactly he had broken out the video games, but he was well aware that the time had shifted drastically when he began dozing off as the two of them began one of the first couple levels of Halo.

"Dave never likes to play any of these games multiplayer, he says their too 'scifi' for him."

He glanced at the clock as he felt his eyelids grow heavier. It was nearing nine PM.

The thought, unfortunately for him, wasn't enough to really wake his mind up and he found himself shooting a gun on the back of the truck that Spencer was driving. They both fell asleep about the same time; even as they drifted, they continued to drive and shoot around in circles.

Otacon was sitting on the right side of the loveseat couch and Spencer was on the left. They both fell asleep and eventually the both of them gravitated to the middle and ended up falling to the extent that they were both just lying on each other's shoulders/heads.

Of course, without warning, at _exactly_ nine PM, Otacon's Codec went off. He didn't move, but he opened his eyes, wide awake. In the game, the car was still driving in random circles and the gun had been shooting in random directions.

Otacon slowly moved his head off Spencer's shoulder and moved him so that he was lying on the left side of the couch where he was sitting. He moved as quickly and quietly as possible and answered the call.

"What's up Snake?" He asked, having no idea what could possibly be going wrong with the mission.

"Don't you _dare_ 'What's up' me!" Snake growled out. Otacon actually flinched at the sound of his voice. "Where the hell were you last night!? I tried calling twenty times at least, when there was no answer, I don't even know how to describe what I thought happened to you! Where were you?" His voice calmed down a bit, but he was still pretty mad.

"I'm sorry Snake. Please calm down. I just got sidetracked, and you know how I am when I get sidetracked, I tend to pass out and I can sleep through anything!" He tried to defend himself. Snake wouldn't have any of it.

"Otacon, I _know_ when you're lying, and you are _lying_! Why didn't you answer the call? What if it was important?"

"Was it?" Otacon asked in his fake naïve tone. If he could, he was going to try and change the conversation over into something he knew he could handle, and obviously lying to Snake wasn't one of those things.

"That's NOT the point right now. I want to know why you didn't answer. Tell me or I'll beat it out of you when I get back." Snake sounded serious. Otacon flinched again. He knew that Snake would never really hurt him, but he wasn't so sure now.

"Snake, why did you call? You've never been this angry when I missed a call before. What went wrong?" Now that he actually thought about it, Snake had _never_ been this angry before when he missed a call or two, something serious must have gone wrong.

"Nothing went _wrong_ Otacon. But you've only ever missed A call or TWO at the most! You've never just gone missing for an entire night! I didn't know if something happened to you or not, what if the cops had gotten you? Or _worse!?_ I don't like not knowing whether or not you're safe by yourself." Snake was worried about him. Otacon smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry Snake. But don't worry about me, we've got guns all over the place, I can defend myself if need be, and I know better than to get the cops suspicious of me at all." He tried to console Snake and get him to not only believe that he was fine by himself, but to also throw off the question of what happened to him the night before.

"Otacon. I believe you, but I still don't believe that you were just asleep." Otacon sighed. "And I've checked out most of the computer copied prints for the parts already sold. I've managed to completely wipe out any and all files on their computers containing the information formulas for designing most of the other pieces." Snake was still unsure about what Otacon was lying for.

"So all you have to do now is destroy the main conductors of the buildings core and destroy the pivotal points of the machines that exist within the complex, and then you also have to insert that virus drive that I put in one of your bags so you can completely shut down their computers. And that should take you about three days. You can probably make it back here in about four or five days." Otacon liked making guesstimations. They felt like something he could trust.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days." Snake still sounded ticked off as he broke the connection, but there was nothing that Otacon felt like he could do about that now.

As Otacon moved back into the living room, he turned the game system and TV off so it wouldn't burn itself out, or leave a burn mark on the floor. He stared at the boy that was sleeping on his couch. Without really thinking, he quickly threw one of the spare blankets in the corner of the room on him.

As he walked back to his room, he moved to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He inhaled a bit of a hiss through his teeth. He could only hope that Snake didn't come back any earlier than it took for the bruises to dissipate enough to not be noticeable. If he saw the mess that was his face, he would probably yell at him for being so irresponsible for at least an hour.

He quickly made his way to his own bed and flopped down on it. He was dead tired, but he wasn't really sure what was going to happen tomorrow. He hoped that the kid had somewhere to go home to, and that his parent's wouldn't be angry with him for staying at someone's house.

And he fell asleep with strange thoughts of onions, ice, and video games.

--------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Thank you carnegieotaconwolfie and Tathar for your reviews. I really hope that I don't dissapoint you with my story. I'm a bit selfconscious about this stuff. And I'm trying to make it a point to update this story in five day intervals, so unless I have _serious_ edit issues, you should see a new page every five days. Hopefully.

I don't know how I feel about this chapter per-say, it's alright, but I feel that it moves a bit too fast. It took me about an hour to write out.... and then another two days to edit to the point of which I actually think it can fit the story, but I guess it's working out... hopefully.  
And I hope to get more positive reviews, they make my day happy, which is a very good thing, mostly because everytime I'm reading the few reviews I get, it's about three or four in the morning and I get to be relatively happy all day.

So please read and review. I might use flames for those delicious burgers, or just ignore them... it all depends.

Insomniacs unite friends, and I bid you farewell till the next update.


	4. Ch4 Collaboration

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And a slight edit], SnakexOtacon[onesided]/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 4- Collaboration

In the early morning hours, Otacon could feel himself slowly waking up in his own bed. He was still tired but he knew he had to wake up. It was one of those things that his internal clock would make sure of. It would wake him up early, 6 AM early, just in case he had something to do.

Of course, he didn't really have anything important to do, except maybe try and get the strange boy, Spencer, to go home. _Oh, that's right… he's still here. _Of course as he turned to look at the clock on his own dresser, it was blinking red numbers that told him lies.

12:45 PM.

_What…? That can't be right_.

Otacon freaked out a little bit and jumped out of the bed. He quickly moved to his computers to check the time. They were in hibernation; he quickly moved the mouse to wake them up. He stared at the numbers on the bottom of the screen. 5:27 AM. _Well that's better. Early, but better. _

As he shifted through his luggage bag full of clothes, he pulled out a long sleeved blue sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans. He walked into the bathroom several feet down the hall and looked in the mirror at the bruises. They looked worse today than they did yesterday. He tried to ignore the awkward pain and got in the shower.

After he took his shower, [and put his clothes on in the bathroom] he made his way out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As he passed the living room, He looked on the loveseat to see that Spencer was gone.

Otacon's mind went into paranoid panic mode. He glanced around himself several times and backed up against a wall. Looking around the small room, he heard a noise from the kitchen.

He looked over the counter to see Spencer… fixing some small appliance. He was using some of Snake's tools. _Oh, he's not gonna be happy about this at all. _He thought, thinking about the conversation that they had the night before. He relaxed against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mornin' I see you got a good sleep, huh?" Spencer asked him without even looking up at him.

Otacon noticed that he was wearing a pair of black jeans, and his hair was relatively wet. _He must have taken a shower too… in Snake's bathroom…_ Otacon freaked out a little bit at the thought. He was already nervous that Snake would find out, not only that the kid had been hanging around, but also that he was the cause of the damage that was currently causing Otacon more awkward pain today than it had yesterday.

"Uh, I guess you could say that… uh, did you stay on the couch the entire time?" Spencer looked up.

"I think I woke up about 4 , maybe 4:30. And I went to the bed I was in the night before, but you were there. I didn't realize that it was yours before… sorry about that." Otacon didn't respond. He just walked into the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast.

"Uh, you want anything specific? We still have some corned beef hash… and eggs… I got some bacon too." He called out to Spencer from the small area. The boy moved around the kitchen to sit at a stool on the other side of the counter that Otacon was working at. He was obviously finished with whatever he'd been tinkering with.

"Eh, I don't really care either way. Make whatever you want." Spencer sat and watched as Otacon made them some food. He seemed to be intrigued by the way Otacon moved about trying to make sure that nothing actually burned.

Otacon had decided on making bacon, eggs, and toast. As he finished up with the food making, he sorted them onto plates and handed one to Spencer.

"So you have a roommate, huh? Name's Dave, means it's a 'he' right?" Otacon looked at Spencer and realized, this was going to be a ridiculous rendition of twenty questions… maybe.

"Yeah, he's a guy." He said with a sigh. He had never liked telling people about himself, much less about Snake. He wasn't exactly someone who wanted his secrets given freely to people.

"So, your roommate is a guy. Do you two work together, or are you brothers, friends?"

"Kindof, we're partners in the middle of making some kind of business thing work out." Spencer nodded and thought for a few seconds.

"You call your roommate by a different name?" He was being relatively simple with his questions, but they were getting a bit closer to uncomfortable for him to answer about Snake.

"No, not really. And what's with the questions?"

"No _real_ reason. Just wanna make sure I know just how long I can hang around for. I'm sure that if this guy would 'kill' me for bringing you back here, then I should probably skedaddle out of here before he gets back from wherever it is he's gone. Right?"

Otacon thought for a few minutes about what Spencer had just said. It made sense. The kid wasn't stupid, he may not have _known _what Snake was capable of, but he at least knew that Otacon had been telling him the truth. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became, for the boy's sake.

"I think he's supposed to come back in a few days. I can promise you that he won't appreciate the fact that you're here at all, much less that you've been here for days. So yeah, I would have to agree that it would be best if you got outta here before he gets back."

"And when exactly are you expecting him to be coming back?"

"In about four days. He was on a … business trip. And he had to fix a few things for some big name company." Otacon was so much better at lying to strangers about something concerning Philanthropy than he was at lying to Snake about things like getting beaten up.

"Alright then, I guess I can be out of here the day after tomorrow. No worries. I take it this guy is not a big fan of strangers?" Otacon nodded as he took a bite of toast.

For most of the day, the two of them played video games and insulted each other's playing abilities, both of them completely oblivious to time. As it approached noon, Otacon quickly made the decision to order some food.

"Hey, I know a few guys that work at this one pizza place, let me call… and I think you should let me get the pizzas too…" Otacon looked confused for a minute before Spencer motioned his face with his hands. Then Otacon understood.

As they waited for the pizza, Otacon went to see if his face was as bad as it had been the day before.

And it was worse.

He noticed that the dark splotches of bruises had actually widened and expanded about half and inch from where they originated. The left side of his face was still a bit painful, but as long as he didn't touch or poke at it, he could deal with it.

He wasn't exactly surprised that his bruises had expanded and looked worse now than they had. In fact, he was well aware that his bruises were probably as worse right now as they were going to be. They could only get a bit more odd colors, but they would heal quickly now.

As he made his way back into the main rooms, he saw a taller boy with Spencer. It was the same kid that he had seen walking with him the other day.

"Oh, Hal, this is Jacob, Jacob, Hal. Nickname, Otacon." He said it like it was a trophy nickname. The tall kid looked over at him and he smiled and nodded.

"That's cool dude, but I gotta say that you're lookin a little rough there buddy. Pound it." He held up his fist and Otacon punched it. He wasn't really sure what else he could do.

"Awesome. Thanks Jake. Oh, and can you tell Sarge that I got a place for the next two days? I'm sure he's wondering what happened to me." Jacob nodded and looked pointedly at Spencer.

"Yeah man, he was actually freakin' out earlier. He said something about you getting hit by a car or something. Or maybe just that he was worried that you might have gotten hit… whatevs."

"Heh," Spencer laughed sarcastically. "Funny story about that really. But I love the fact that he thinks of me as a stray dog. It makes me laugh on the inside….. A lot." Otacon noticed the way the two boys didn't seem too phased about the fact that he was just standing there or the fact that Spencer was indeed hit by his car.

"Awesome dude, but I gotta hit the road, places to go, people to feed, you know, the works."

"Oh! Hey by the way. Uh, don't mention any of this to Nikita. Or Ken and Tommy, I don't wanna get him involved with that issue. Alright?" He slightly whispered to Jake as he headed back through the doorway. Jake looked pointedly at Otacon before nodding to Spencer.

Spencer nodded back and he and Jacob parted ways and the door was shut.

"He's a bit of a spaz. He's always moving, and can never really stop to sit down and chill out." Otacon just nodded. He knew a few people like that. But he never actually noticed it until now. And he was a bit curious as to what had just transpired between the two younger males. _Huh, speaking of age…_

"Uh, can I ask you how old you and your friend are? I mean, I just find it odd that you would be hanging out around me… at all." Otacon spoke nervously.

"Oh, I'm twenty four, actually, and Jake's about twenty five, I think… he said he was twenty, 'give or take a year or two' and that was about five years ago."

"Oh, wow, you look a lot younger than that. I would have guessed eighteen, or nineteen. Well, shows how well my intuition is."

"Huh, well, now we have our lunch and we can get back to video gaming. Twenty bucks says I can finish my half of the pizza before you can."

And with that challenge, the two of them continued their video gaming and anime movie watching. They watched a few of the classics, and then a few of the newer stuff. Otacon had even introduced Spencer to several other animes that he had never even heard of.

Darkness started to roll around and as Otacon looked around, he actually noticed the time. It was nearing 9:25PM. As he thought about it, he was surprised that Snake hadn't tried calling him on the codec yet. He glanced over at Spencer who was lying with one leg over the back of the loveseat, the other on the actual seat, and his head was lying on the left armrest.

Spencer was most definitely asleep, if he wasn't, then he was _very good _at faking sleep. He even had the slow shallow breathing down right.

Otacon was not as tired as he thought he should have been so he threw the spare blanket over Spencer's sleeping form and made his way to his room where his computer was still sitting on the desk. As he began looking over several suspicious sites, he found his paranoia kicking in every couple of seconds.

He felt like he could hear footsteps wandering around outside his door, but every time he looked up, there was no one there. He just couldn't help but worry about what would happen if Spencer woke up and found him hacking black market sales.

There was the strange thing that just now decided to make its presence known inside Otacon's mind though. The boy said that he was worried about _him_ calling the cops. This was strange, all things considered. And those last few words he exchanged with his Jake friend. It made him want to be extra cautious around the kid now.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy the fact that I get them at all. So thank you. And beware, I've written a book under here thats pretty intense.

This chapter was _supposed_ to be updated last night, unfortunately, my computer didn't get awesome internet at the house I was at, and the fact that I couldn't find my flash drive to transfer the chapter from my computer to my other computer that actually had some semblance of internet. But it was also about 11:41 PM when I thought about the day and time, so I realized that with VALDEMAR [my computer] taking so much time actually booting up, and with the sketchy stuff that doesn't always work, I wouldn't have gotten the chapter up on that day... even though it was in the middle of the night.

But I've got it uploaded today, and I also realized, while working on the ninth chapter..., that I'm going to have to change up a few things with the chapters hanging around that aren't uploaded. Something has to happen that hopefully doesn't spread out into the ones that I've already updated. Otherwise, I'll have to re-update half the story. So, read on before that ends up happening.... if it happens. And now, Have at thee and review if you want... Please... They make me smile.


	5. Ch5 Pitfall

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And a slight edit], SnakexOtacon[onesided]/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 5- Pitfall

Otacon had lost track of the amount of time that Spencer had been hanging around the apartment. On the third morning that Otacon woke up with full knowledge of Spencer's actually being there, he woke up to a surprise. It was one of those things that just happened, and he wasn't sure why, but he didn't really seem to have any issues with it.

At least Otacon didn't much care about the situation until he actually thought about it afterwards.

He woke up and, keeping his eyes closed, slowly realized that he was without a shirt on and was warmer than he subconsciously knew that he should be. He didn't _really_ pay any attention to the extra warmth, only that he tightened his grip on whatever it was the warmth was radiating from.

He only noticed something different about the situation when the warmth's grip also tightened on him. His eyes opened to find Spencer, lying on his chest, steadily breathing in and out. He could feel his breath flow over his chest and it made him shiver slightly.

Otacon looked over at the clock and the red letters, they were no longer blinking because he had fixed them the day before, the numbers read 8:43 AM. He looked around his room and tried to think about how and _why _Spencer was in his bed… with him… without a shirt.

As Otacon thought about _how _and _why_; Spencer was waking up. Otacon was staring at the ceiling, thinking, while his hands began slowly tracing small insignificant patterns across the other boy's back with his fingernails.

As he felt the muscles under his hands shudder, Otacon froze and his own muscles tightened. He glanced down at Spencer. Inside Otacon's mind, he was worried about how the boy would react to find them _both_ shirtless, sleeping with each other in Otacon's bed.

"Morning." Spencer yawned sleepily, he seemed to not notice Otacon's awkwardness at the situation, and Otacon stayed as stiff as possible, fearing that Spencer's mind hadn't really caught up to the situation yet.

When the boy's hands started tracing their own patterns into Otacon's chest, he managed to relax some. He was still surprised to see the boy there at all, but he was also trying to read any and all emotions that the boy might show in his facial expressions.

"Uhm, how exactly did we end up like this? If you don't mind me asking…?" Otacon spoke rather reluctantly, asking such a question that might make Spencer freak out.

"Well, you started it. We were sharing a bottle of SoCo. You saw one of the 'dog fight' scars on my side, then we got on the topic _of_ scars and you were showing me some of the scars on your back, from when you were younger. You kinda told me about your stepmother, then you started crying and came in here. I followed you and we talked about it a bit, and I guess at some point, we fell asleep."

Otacon blinked. _I told him about my stepmother!? And showed him the scars. Where did we get the Southern Comfort? And why would I get drunk at all?_ He glanced down at Spencer who was lying with his left cheek pressed against Otacon's chest. "Where'd we get the SoCo?" It was the easiest question he could think of at the moment, that he at least hoped the kid wouldn't answer that he found it.

"I found it in the back of one of the higher up cabinets." Otacon 'face-palmed'. _It must have been Dave's. Now I'm gonna have to go out and buy him some more… or just tell him that I drank it all…_

Spencer looked up at Otacon sideways. "I'm sorry about what happened to you; with your father and stepmother and all that. I didn't have anything exactly like that happen to me, but my mother's gone, and my father's a bit of a… dirty cop… kind of." Spencer looked away awkwardly.

Otacon's mind flew around in a complete u-turn. _Did I really mention everything about my stepmother to him? And my father? What else did I mention!? _He wondered if anything about Philanthropy had spilled out while he was intoxicated.

Then another thought hit him. "Wait, what's this about your father being untrustworthy? Is that why you didn't want me to contact the police that night?" Now it was Spencer's turn to freeze up. He shuffled off of Otacon's chest. Otacon looked after him, slightly confused by the change in atmosphere.

As Spencer rolled over onto his back he stared up at the ceiling. "Well; my father isn't exactly the best… or easiest person to get along with." He twisted and set his feet down on the floor, he stood up from the bed and stood a minute before moving towards the door. "Wait! Spencer I didn't mean anything by it." Otacon jumped up from the bed and walked with Spencer to the living room.

Spencer was pulling his shirt on over his head. Otacon stared at the three large, pale, risen scars on the boy's side that ran from the left side of his hip upwards toward the right side of his chest, before they were covered by the boy's t-shirt.

"My father is the reason I ran off actually. He's always angry, or frustrated, and he's been helping out some people with parts for some kind of new weapon." Otacon froze again. _A new weapon. I hope it's not a metal gear._ "I ran away from him and the business, and I've had Jake and our friend Sarge, helping me out with places to stay for a while. I, personally, think it's too dangerous for me to go home right now."

Otacon glanced around the room and noticed that Spencer had grabbed his jacket and held it in his hand. He stood still for a few minutes. He seemed to be thinking something over. He looked back up at Otacon with an odd look in his eyes. Spencer looked at him with an apologetic look in his eye.

"I'm sorry, Hal. But I haven't been completely honest with you. I have to leave now, before something terrible happens. I know for a fact that my father's been looking for me, I might not be too happy with the way he does things, but he loves me as his son, he would never hurt me at all, but I know that he _is_ looking for me, and he probably already knows the general vicinity of where I am." Otacon blinked confused.

"I don't think I quite understand what you're saying, Spencer. Why are you so afraid of him finding you if he isn't gonna hurt you?" It didn't make any sense to Otacon. But then again, he wasn't the one that the dirty police were after; he had no clue what they were capable of, especially if they were helping someone with metal gear assembly.

"I'm not worried about me." Spencer whispered at the floor. He quickly moved past Hal and made his way into Hal's room and grabbed his shoes and moved back into the living room as he fought to slide them onto his feet. Otacon watched, thinking of anything he could do to actually stop the boy.

Before anything came to mind, Spencer wrapped his arms around Otacon's shoulders and gave him a hug. As they separated, he said, "Goodbye Hal. Please forget you ever met me." And he rushed out the door with half a glance back.

Otacon stared at the closed door. He was shocked. The kid just disappeared so fast, he wasn't even sure if he had been there in the first place. He looked around the room, looking for a sign that Spencer _had_ been there. The game system still had its two controllers on the floor and he frowned.

Without really thinking, he walked over to pick up the gamer mess that he and Spencer had created. He managed to move all games and movies into their own respective boxes and he shoved them back against the wall. He thought about getting up and making himself some food, but it just didn't seem worth it at the time.

He sat on the small loveseat couch and frowned at the television screen. He started getting frustrated. It was quiet in the small apartment, Spencer was gone, and Snake wasn't back yet...

_SNAKE!!?_

Otacon shot up off the couch faster than he thought was possible. He looked around the room to see if he could find anything that would tell him how long it had been since he had talked to snake.

He glanced at his computer screen and looked at the time one the bottom of the screen. Hovering the mouse over the numbers, he looked at the date. It had been three days… Otacon thought on that for a few minutes. His mind had gone into overdrive and he was trying to slow it down.

As he walked back out to the couch, he tried to stop the panic attack that began to form in his mind, by telling himself that Snake wasn't supposed to be back to the apartment until tomorrow evening. He calmed down a bit, but he was still jittery. He didn't want to get on the computer and look for anything. So instead, he dragged his game system back out and began to play a game that would take actual concentration.

He didn't even notice as he began to drift off to sleep. As his mind had sent him into a small fit of exhaustion at both Spencer's sudden freak out and the realization of Snake's near arrival, he had managed to fall asleep on one of the loading screens that required you to press start before it started; in turn not hearing the light and familiar booted footsteps walking towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you carnegieotaconwolfie. You are pretty much the only one that reviews, and therefore, you are the only one keeping this fic alive right now. And I'm not really sure if today is the "update day", But thank you anyway.

To anyone else out there reading this, PLEASE review. I'm not really too keep on updating this anymore... I hate to say that I've pretty much lost interest in this... but I have. My Metal Gear Solid phase is, unfortunately, phasing out on it's own. But, for the sake of existing, [and for carnegieotaconwolfie,] I will continue to update what I have, but let it be known that school is starting soon and I don't have much time to spend on _fixing_ the chapters that I have written. So although I'm unhappy with them, I might have to update them the way they are... Hopefully not, but it might happen anyway, the powers that be don't take too kindly to me with stories.

So have fun reading, _PLEASE review. _I enjoy receiving them, and enjoy the story. [If you don't, that's okay too, but I _don't _care to hear from you if you don't. I promise.]  
So, Good day, or night.


	6. Ch6 Misread Violence

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And a slight edit], SnakexOtacon[onesided]/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 6- Misread Violence

Snake drove his dark blue 1988 Jeep Cherokee Laredo around the city, dodging and circling buildings and other cars. He couldn't wait to be back in the apartment. He was worried about Otacon. His nerdy friend had sounded stranger than usual on the codec the other night.

He didn't like leaving the other man alone anywhere, much less in the city, where anything could and probably would happen. So, Snake made his way up around the city to the parking garage closest to the apartment. He looked to see if he could find Otacon's small faded dark green 1982 MK1 rabbit car. It was small, but hard to miss.

[There were a bunch of older cars in the garage, most of which were nearly dying, but Otacon and his nifty computer mech skills had paid off on more than just creating giant nuclear-equipped walking battle tanks, he was able to morph old junk cars into bitchin' hotrods.]

Snake found the smaller car and parked next to it. As he got out of his car, he stared at Otacon's oddly. It was different somehow. Otacon didn't usually park this high up, nor did he park so close to the elevators. Snake moved out of the garage and made his way to the apartment building.

As he walked through the streets, he watched as a kid leaned against a building. It was a boy, and he was wearing a fitting black sweatshirt. He had light brown hair that fell down just beneath his ears, and it was kind of all over the place with red tips. He was wearing ripped and faded dark blue jeans and had on a pair of black skater shoes.

As Snake walked closer, he noticed that the boy was cursing at the wall, and he sounded pissed off as all hell. The boy looked up at him, startled as he approached to walk past him. He looked like he was expecting someone else to be standing there. The kid shoved off the building, his anger still evident, and he kept an eye on Snake as he walked around him. Snake tried to ignore the burning stare he was receiving from the boy as he passed him. But the boy began mumbling things to himself as he passed.

Snake could hear bits and pieces of his words, most of which included curses and angry words that sounded like he blamed himself for something, but he could also hear something about cops and killers. It made his nervous.

As Snake turned to look at the kid again, he saw the kid still looking at him. It was a look of familiarity, almost like the kid had seen him before but couldn't place where from. The boy's face took on a look of hate. As Snake turned away, he felt the hateful look only intensify. Snake made to move to the door of the apartment when he heard the kid scoff.

Snake turned and watched as the kid began stalking away from him, looking back, and giving him a glare that could freeze fire. Snake almost gave him a look back, but he was too surprised to actually do anything before the kid disappeared into an alley.

Snake blinked several times after the kid disappeared. He continued on his walk to the apartment building. It took him a little while to actually get to the door, but when he managed, he found that the door was unlocked.

Snake's pulse quickened in fear. _Get a hold of yourself, nothing happened. He's fine, probably playing some games or something and forgot to lock the door. _Snake opened the door slowly and glanced in the area of the kitchen to the right.

No one was there. He looked to the left, the living room. He saw the television on, it was sitting on a loaded screen, waiting for _someone_ to press some button. Snake looked to the couch. He saw Otacon, lying without a shirt on, holding the controller on his stomach; his right hand held his head up from the arm of the couch and his left hand was still holding the controller.

Snake walked closer from behind the couch. He carefully leaned over the back of the couch and tried to take the controller away from Otacon so he could put a blanket or something on him without his partner getting all wrapped up in a cord, when he woke up.

Unfortunately, Otacon woke up as Snake tried to take the controller from him. Snake couldn't see Hal's eyes or face, but he knew the way his body froze up like that, he knew that he must have woken up and been surprised.

The smaller man tensed up more than Snake thought was strictly necessary. "Dave? I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another day." The other man relaxed a little bit before he began to turn around but then tensed back up again.

"Hal?"

"I-It's nothing, I'm, I'm just gonna go get a shirt on…"Otacon quickly stood up from the couch. Snake watched as the slightly younger man moved away from him. He was a bit confused by the action. But before the reaction of his partner really sank into his brain, his eyes spotted something that made his gut twist uncomfortably.

There were bruises running all along the left side of Hal's torso. And as Hal turned around, Snake saw that the entire left side of his partners face was also covered in bruises. They looked to be a few days old at least.

"Hal, what the hell happened to you? Who did this to you?" Snake asked quietly as he moved around the couch to get a better look at the other man's face.

Otacon instinctively moved his face away from Snake's hand as he reached out to him. He looked back at Snake fearfully before he self-consciously began hugging himself. He never liked walking around without a shirt while Snake was around.

"Uh… I'll be right back Snake… I'll be back." He spoke quietly and to Snake, he sounded slightly paranoid. Otacon moved past him and made his way to his room. Snake sat down in the chair across from the couch.

_Why would someone want to hurt_ Hal_? He's never been violent, he hates violence. Maybe he was trying to break up a fight… no… there's too many bruises for just breaking up a fight…maybe he was attacked outside…he could have been mugged and beaten up…or maybe someone found out about him being part of Philanthropy… what if he was beaten because of that? Oh Hal. I knew this would be a terrible idea, and now you've had to pay for it. Damn it!_

Snake's thoughts drifted around, thinking of who could have found out about them and what they were doing currently. Snake was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't even realize that Otacon had walked back into the room, wearing a long sleeved blue turtleneck sweatshirt.

"Hal, what the hell happened-." Snake began but stopped as he actually managed to grab Otacon by the chin and look at the bruises.

"Don't worry about it Dave. They don't hurt any more… and they don't look as bad as they did three days ago." Otacon spoke while he pried himself out of Snake's hands and moved away from him so there was at least some space in between the two of them.

"Otacon, how can you say that, this isn't something you just-." Snake froze in realization. The bruises looked days old, and they looked _really_ rough. Otacon said 'three days ago'. That was the day he called him and yelled at him about not answering the night before; which meant that the bruises had been there when he called Otacon on the Codec.

Snake's head jerked and he looked at Otacon with a very intense look in his eyes.

"Otacon, that's why you didn't answer me that first night, isn't it? You were assaulted, and you were knocked out." Snake was looking past Otacon now. He looked down and sat back down in his chair. "I never…I never thought…" Snake rubbed his face with his hands.

"Snake, it's fine, see?" Otacon waved his arms around a bit. "I'm fine Snake, no harm no foul… right? It's fine." Otacon gave a fake smile that Snake just managed to glare at. Which caused Otacon to slightly shrink back from him.

"Otacon, this is _not fine!"_ Snake was yelling, he wasn't sure what else to do; he was worried about the younger man. "You could have been killed! Or worse, _tortured! _Not trying to be offensive or anything, but I know for a fact that you wouldn't last minutes under torture." Snake seemed to be pissed off at Otacon now.

Otacon shrank back from Snake. He _knew _that he would be angry with him. He wasn't about to correct Snake on anything though, more in fear of him getting angrier than anything else.

"Otacon! Who did this to you? Do you know who attacked you?" Otacon froze for a minute. Snake watched in a passively angry pose. He watched as Otacon shrugged and shook his head.

Snake immediately knew he was lying. He _knew _who had attacked him. And that wasn't the worst part for Snake. The worst part was the fact that Otacon _wouldn't _tell him who it was. He glared at Otacon.

Snake really didn't mean to sound or _be_ as mean as he knew that he was coming off as, but it hurt him a bit that Otacon wouldn't trust him. So he growled out, in his angriest voice, "Otacon. You're lying."

Otacon froze. He risked a glance up at Snake. The glare was prominent on his face. After he said that Otacon was lying, Otacon knew it was true. He also knew that Snake would go out and try to find Spencer.

"Snake, I swear, it was an accident. I hit him first and-" Snake slammed his fist down on the table, causing the wood to make a snapping sound. Otacon flinched at the sound. He took a step back from Snake.

"Otacon, look at the entire left side of your body! That's not an _accident! _People don't _accidentally _beat the shit out of someone! I want to know who did this to you! And don't lie to me!" Snake shouted.

Otacon backed up a bit further from Snake. He hadn't realized it until just then that he had been slowly moving further away from Snake, he also realized that he was moving toward the door. Snake obviously hadn't realized it yet, but then again, Otacon felt as though Snake was practically chasing him out the door anyway.

"Snake, I… I'm sorry. It really was an accident. I wasn't paying attention to the road and neither one of us wanted the cops to be called, but he just happened to act faster than I could talk…I didn't think that he would have _attacked_ me. And he didn't mean to hurt me-"

"Otacon, you could have had a run in with a convicted murderer and if he apologized for whatever he did, you could say that he was a nice person that would never hurt anyone!" Snake yelled back angrily.

It was more the sound of Snake's voice and the anger and seemingly hate that resonated from it that freaked Otacon out. He looked up at Snake with a hurt expression. He swiftly moved past Snake and made his way into his room. He grabbed his wallet and his jacket. Without looking at Snake, he walked past him and out the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thanks carnegieotaconwolfie, and Sparoe. I love your reviews. And I'm not sure if I misread, or misunderstood your comment wolfie, [and I kinda hope I did], but either way, this is _not_ an MGS4 fic... It's more of a 'just after MGS2' fic. It was originally supposed to be after MGS1... but then for some unknown reason... I threw Raiden in there.... I have no idea where he came from really, he just _was_ one day. But either way, I just wanted to clear that up... maybe moreso for myself, and I apologize if I misunderstood your comment.

And I feel this one went really fast... It makes me feel like I really rushed things a lot faster than they were originally supposed to go. And sorry that I just threw it into Snake's POV. It was necessary, as is the next one I think. I really must have put the pedal to the metal with these cause I'm really having issues hitting the brakes on these. Forewarning, the next chapter is going to be a fake filler just because Snake's feelings have to be considered [otherwise he's pointless], please be prepared for a shit-ton of OCs... They originally didn't exist but I later realized that I really wanted them to be here for an AUish plot line [which may actually start up soon], and Otacon will be stalked... kinda... maybe.

So have fun reading, Thank you for reading, and _PLEASE review. _I enjoy reading and receiving them, and enjoy the story. [If you don't, that's okay too, but I _don't _care to hear from you if you don't. I promise.]  
So, Good day, or night.


	7. Ch7 Missing in Action

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And a slight edit], SnakexOtacon[onesided]/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 7- Missing in Action

Snake stood there stunned as the door slammed shut. He stared at the empty space where Otacon had been. He blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then he rushed to the door, cursing himself the entire time.

As he opened the door, he walked out into the hallway. He didn't see Otacon, and he couldn't tell if he had taken the elevator or the stairs. Snake cursed again as he backed into the room and slammed the door again. He was pissed.

He hadn't meant to _yell_ at his friend; quite the opposite really. He hadn't meant to scare him off. Although he knew that at some point in time, the two of them would have gotten into a heated argument and Otacon, being as skittish as he is, would probably run off.

"Damn it." He cursed at himself. He couldn't just let Otacon run away from him. God knew what would happen to him out there. So, Snake grabbed his heavier jacket and made his way out the door, after spending ten minutes trying to formulate a plan for not only how to find Otacon, but what he was going to say to him when he _did_ find him.

Snake made his way down the stairs and managed to stay calm as he walked out the front door and made his way, speedily into the garage. He reached his car and found Otacon's still right where he parked. He obviously was walking wherever he was headed, so Snake figured that if he took the car, he could probably catch him on the street.

Of course it wasn't as easy as Snake wanted to tell himself. He had several road choices, and it wasn't like Otacon had to be outside. It was an all around travesty, and Snake wasn't sure about how well he would be able to deal if he couldn't find his nerdy friend tonight.

He cared about the younger man. He cared maybe a bit more than he should have, all things considered. He had formed some kind of bond with Otacon, they had talked about things that Snake wouldn't talk about with _any _other people.

Not only the fact that they spoke about their lives and families, (or what they could call a family in Snake's case.) but Snake _trusted_ Otacon. He didn't want anyone else to tell him where to go over the Codec when he was on a mission, he wouldn't trust a stranger to understand exactly how important the _right_ information was. There could be no 'Oh sorry, you were supposed to take a left turn back there.'s.

Otacon understood, because he had been in the field with Snake during Shadow Moses, and he had helped him out during the Big Shell incident with getting the hostages in the chopper. They could joke over things when he was on a mission to ease the intensity of the situation, he couldn't joke with a stranger; they wouldn't get it.

As Snake thought about all the reasons why he needed Otacon to stick around concerning the missions, he knew, deep down, that he just plain _wanted _Otacon to stay with him. He was overprotective of the hacker, and he was highly uncomfortable with just leaving the man in the _apartment_ alone.

Just thinking about leaving the man alone, he felt guilt rise up at the thought of the bruises that he had seen on his friend's face. _Where did they come from? _He thought back and realized some of the things that Otacon had been saying to him before he really freaked out on him.

_He said something about not calling the cops, and hitting someone_. _Otacon doesn't fight with people, why would he _hit_ someone? _Snake couldn't help but ponder the whole scenario as he drove the streets and looked for his friend.

_"…I wasn't paying attention to the road and neither one of us wanted the cops to be called,…" _Snake re-heard Otacon trying to explain the issue. He thought about that sentence. It didn't make too much sense, but as he thought about it, even his mind began to think that maybe the "I hit him…" part of Otacon's pleas was more of a "I hit him with my car."

Snake's mind almost wrapped around the thought when he spotted someone that he thought might have looked like Otacon. "Hal…." Snake looked around to see if there was a place to park, but his mind caught up with his brain. He continued to drive, slower, and he tried to call Otacon on the codec. As soon as he heard his own beeps, he saw the 'probable Otacon' stop and reach up to his ear, but freeze and not answer.

It _was_ Otacon. Snake breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly found a place that he could park on the side of the street. He got out of his car and made his way to follow Otacon, who had continued walking.

Snake was a former member of FoxHound, and had single handedly infiltrated not only the weapons facility on Shadow Moses Island, but Outer Haven, and Zanzibarland. He knew that he could follow Otacon easily and quietly. So he raised the hood on his jacket and followed him.

It was getting kind of dark. Otacon was still just walking around. Snake didn't want to approach him, lest they cause a scene. There may not have been a ridiculously large amount of people out and about, but there were enough that he had a decent amount of cover, and that they would be making a scene if he were to physically approach Otacon now.

He was keeping an eye on him and was preparing himself for their encounter, when it happened. Of course, while he was thinking, he _almost_ missed the black and brown blur that ran out from an alley and intercepted Otacon.

Snake's adrenalin rushed through his veins as he watched the stranger wrap his arm around Otacon's shoulders, his chest burned with an angry jealousy and anger that Otacon _wasn't_ pushing the stranger away.

It was a bit odd actually, the stranger was a young buck, he was wearing a black t-shirt, had punkish wristbands on, along with fingerless motorcycle gloves. He had shaggy, scruffy brown shortish hair, and he was treating Otacon like they were buddies.

Snake bristled. He paid close attention to Otacons body language. As far as he could tell, Otacon was perfectly fine with the kid hanging on him. He watched them continue to walk and it seemed like they were chatting about something.

When the kid leaned in close to whisper something at Otacon, Snake saw the muscles in Otacon's back tense considerably before the hacker had forced himself to relax. Snake then tried to move a bit faster toward the two, if only to get Otacon away from the temporary threat.

He didn't expect however, the kid to take his arm off Otacon's shoulders, and just practically grab a hold of his hand and drag him down the street faster. Snake stopped and blinked. Then he started running after the two.

They rounded a corner and as Snake rounded the same corner, he watched them dodge traffic and cross the street. Snake stayed where he was as he watched them disappear down a small set of stairs to, what looked to be a club called LG. He didn't see what the letters stood for, nor did he care.

Snake fumed as he turned and ran back to his car. He pulled out and managed to drive around all the awkward streets until he found himself as close as he could get to the club. He wanted to make sure that he was ready for whatever he would run into. He grabbed two of the guns from under his seat, and his knife from the dashboard.

As he hid his weapons, he saw the kid with the red tipped hair that had given him a dirty look that morning, walking across the street. Subconsciously Snake backed against the seat of his car and waited for the kid's form to walk out of sight. He was not pleased; however, when the kid walked down the same set of stairs into the club that Hal had been dragged into, Snake's adrenalin kicked back in.

He felt that the kid was bad news, no matter which way you looked at it. So Snake got out of his car and made his way over to the small set of stairs into the underground club. He kept his weapons neatly hidden, but easily accessible if they became necessary.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm so sorry friends. I wasn't expecting to update this two days later than originally planned... But I had to actually create this chapter from _scratch. _It originally didn't exist, even though I mentioned something about it in my last author note in Ch6. School is weird and more elongated than it should be for me right now... [which confuses me to no end] but I'm trying to make due with what I've got. My life= A day late and a dollar short. -_-;

Also, sorry for the weird inconvenience about the time frame of the story Wolfie.. but thanks for reading and reviewing, it makes me smile everytime. And thanks Sparoe for also sticking around. And I again apologize for it being being kinda late, and a little shorter than usual.

Originally this was Otacon's POV, but thats gonna be next chapter, mainly because I thought it went too fast. But I'm debating on whether or not I'm actually gonna use that shit-ton of OCs that I mentioned in the last note...cause they aren't _really _necessary. So, due to my own borderline indecisiveness, please review and tell me if you want the OCs or not, and then I can either keep them, or lose them.

Thank you all for reading, please review [it's important this time], and again, if you don't like it, I don't want to hear about it, and you really shouldn't want to waste your time writing it, you should do something better with your time... like go fishing, or collect soda can tabs, to turn them in for minutes on the dialysis machines for patients who need it. [It's a wonderful cause in my opinion, my family and friends collect them and donate them. I think that one tab = 3 minutes on the machine.] See, something productive.

Good day, or night.


	8. Ch8 Roundabout Ruffian

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And a slight edit], SnakexOtacon[onesided]/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 8- Roundabout Ruffian

Snake stood there stunned as the door slammed shut. Otacon stepped lightly down the stairs. He didn't trust elevators to be fast enough in case Snake went after him.

As he reached the ground floor, he quickly ran from the apartment building. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he knew that he really didn't feel safe with Snake being as angry as he was at the apartment. And Otacon was kind of offended that Snake said that he would forgive a murderer if he just apologized.

But the fact that he didn't feel safe, that was what bothered and scared him more than his initial fear of Snake when they met on Shadow Moses. He turned, thinking about heading to the parking garage, but decided against it. _Last time I drove around, I almost ran over someone…_ So he continued to walk.

He wasn't paying any attention to the time, nor was he really looking where he was going. Otacon's thoughts drifted to Snake yelling at him. _"Otacon, you could have had a run in with a convicted murderer and if he apologized for whatever he did, you could say that he was a nice person that would never hurt anyone!"_

As he thought over Snake's words, he realized that maybe he had a relatively reasonable viewpoint for this. _Just look at Sniper Wolf. I fell in love with her and she _was_ a murderer. Damn Stockholm Syndrome._

Otacon wound his way down streets and across the roads, avoiding traffic and running into people. He may have grabbed his Jacket, but it was getting colder the later it got. He shivered slightly. Winter was coming sooner than expected. The sun was setting and he still didn't want to go back to the apartment. He heard the small beeping sound of the codec.

His hand went instinctively up to answer the call, but he froze before he actually answered. He knew that it would be Snake, and he really wasn't ready to talk to him just yet. He dropped his arm and began walking again.

In his mind he was thinking of what he was going to say to Snake when he got back to the apartment. He was angry and he knew that most of what was currently going through his mind was most definitely _not_ going to ever really be said to the _very much stronger_ soldier.

As he walked down the street, he felt the oddly familiar sensation of being watched. He thought it was nothing really, he was walking down a street that had a bit more than just a few people walking around. Someone behind him was obviously just looking at him intensely or something.

As he rounded a corner, he noticed that the amount of people was thinning out, people were returning home from work and other such activities. He was thinking on 'work' when he saw someone running out of an alleyway, right towards him.

He was surprised at first, but when he noticed that it was really only Spencer's pizza delivery friend, Jake, he calmed himself.

"Well well, am I glad that I intercepted you early." Jake panted like he had been running for a long time. He smiled and Otacon laughed on the inside. _He looks like a jerk when he smiles. _

Otacon smiled back warily. "What exactly do you mean 'intercepted'?" He wouldn't normally have cared, or even noticed the word that Jake had used if he hadn't been feeling like he was being watched.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to ya, but I was just kinda wandering around," he nonchalantly through his arm around Otacon's shoulders and subconsciously pulled him closer. "When I spotted you, walkin' around, not really doin' anything. I thought to myself, 'Hey, that's that Otaku guy that Spence was hangin out with.' And I was gonna rush over and say hi to ya." Otacon looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You did just rush at me and say 'Hi'…" He was a bit confused as to where the kid was going with his awkward conversation.

"Alright, so I did, but just so you understand why I had to 'intercept' you." He used air finger quotes around 'intercept.' "It's cause, you just happen to have…" he leaned in close to Otacon's ear and whispered to him, "A bit of a stalker. And let me just say, this guy is as sketchy lookin' as I've ever seen."

Otacon's muscles tensed up noticeably. He wanted to glance back, but then he really didn't want to let his 'stalker' know that he was aware of him. "And what exactly am I supposed to do about him…?" He awkwardly asked Jake.

"I'll take you up to Spence and Mac, they'll know what to do about him." Otacon may not have known who this 'Mac' character was, but he was definitely willing to get rid of the stalker that was following him.

He nodded to Jake and he felt Jake's arm slide down his shoulders and grab his hand and he pulled him around and the two of them ran down the sidewalk. Jake looked excited about wherever they were going.

As Otacon was pulled down the sidewalks, he was unexpectedly jerked into the road and he and Jake _somehow_ managed to dodge every car that was driving along. He was amazed but he was even more amazed at the sign that greeted them on the other side.

"It's a nifty dance club that we all go to, just to get away and _other such _things." Jake informed him oddly. Otacon wondered what exactly the 'other such' things were.

"Lightening Game?" Otacon asked as he read the sign that actually spelled out the name, it was otherwise known as LG.

"Yup, we hang out here for everything, Sarge is in charge of what goes on around here, we just try to keep the peace. Most of the time."

Otacon was dragged down the steps to the underground door. He glanced up from the side of the concrete and saw a man watching them from the corner. _Oh no… Dave. _

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know how you feel Wolfie, everything is MGS4. But I'm glad that the fake issue was cleared up, otherwise I feel the whole story would have just been a bit off and awry.

I'm sorry for the lateness of the update. I've been trying to update this for the last three days, and it wouldn't let me upload this for some reason or other. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I actually wanted to add more, but I thought, 'Hey, why don't I just have poor Otacon see Snake, without being able to really do anything about it?' And so I did.

I still want people to review and tell whether or not they want the shit-ton of OCs to exist, help me out here people.

Read and Review, no flames please, they is a waste of times. For everyone.


	9. Ch9 Something Witty

Title: Lightening Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: Otacon and Snake are living in New York, looking for any leads on Metal Gear within the internet. While Snake is checking a lead, Otacon makes an interesting new friend. By hitting him with his car. Snake is completely unaware of their new roommate hanging around, till he returns. [And more slight edit], [onesided]SnakexOtacon/OtaconxOC. Male OC.

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence, well, not a lot, but some depending on who's around at the time.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightening Game

Chapter 9- Something Witty

Otacon was dragged down the stairs and through a small wooden rickety looking door. As he and Jake passed through the door, a very large and muscular man stood on the other side. He looked down at Otacon and Jake as they passed him. He gave a small nod to Jake as they walked by.

"Don't worry about him, he might look like he has a 'cop face' and all that, but he's really a nice guy. He's also very charismatic, and forceful. That's why he's such a good bouncer." Jake said as the man continued to glare at Otacon even after they were past him.

"Uh, you mind if I ask where we're going?" Otacon asked slowly. He wasn't too fond of being dragged or tossed around. He stared at all the people that they passed by as they walked through a large underground warehouse looking building.

"We're heading to the other side. There, I can borrow a phone and call up Spence and then he can come and get you. And you won't have to worry about that sketchy stalker guy of yours." Jake smiled as he continued to lead him around.

One woman that Otacon passed looked like she was a prostitute. She was wearing _very little_ clothing. He blushed and turned away. She didn't notice him, or at least didn't look like she did. Otacon looked around the warehouse again and actually saw the amount of people that were crowded around.

There was a DJ playing house music relatively loud, and there were strobe lights and such _everywhere. _As Jake pulled a phone from seemingly nowhere to call Spencer, Otacon asked where they actually were.

"Dude, we're at the one and only Lightening Game Club. Not to brag, or freak you out, but this is the _number one_ hangout spot for criminals and their families." Jake spoke as though there was no danger at all.

Otacon paled. He didn't want to look around at the people anymore, not if they were all criminals.

"Hey Spence!!" Otacon looked up at Jake as he supposedly got a hold of Spencer. There was a small pause. "No, dude, I'm at the LG, and guess who I just dragged in here from the streets?" Another pause. Otacon could only guess by the expression on Jake's face that Spencer wasn't wonderful at the guessing game.

"Dude, no. You know damn well that I'm avoiding a beating from her for as long as possible. Try again." Otacon watched as Jake's face went from false disappointment to excitement. "Oh? I didn't even know he was back in town. But I'm sure that if you thought about this, you'd eventually figure it out in, oh I don't know, five years. I'll give you some clues, it's a guy, he's adorable, and he hit you with his fuckin' car."

Otacon wasn't sure what he had expected to happen, the music in the background was loud, so he could barely hear what Jake was saying to Spencer, but he underestimated Spencer, and the phone.

"What the fuck are you doing bringing him there!?!" Otacon heard that _loud _and _clear_. It wasn't Jake, but Spencer's voice. Jake actually had to hold the phone several feet away from his ear. "Touchy." Jake whispered.

"Listen, dude, just get down here and we can figure some stuff out, alright? And stop screaming at me." Jake shut the phone, even as Otacon could still hear Spencer on the other end.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for him. Nice place isn't it?" Otacon looked around again. It really did look like a huge underground warehouse. But as he looked around, he actually noticed the people. They were clubbers. He was never big into the clubbing scene, but to know that these people were not only clubbers, but criminals, that was a bit more intense than he thought it should be.

"Uh, did you say that _everyone_ in here was a criminal?" Otacon asked carefully.

Jake looked up awkwardly as he held out the phone and it was taken by someone Otacon couldn't even see. "What? No, I said that everyone down here was either a criminal or _related _to a criminal. Like that chick over there," he pointed to a woman that wore a sexy red pleather dress. "She is the daughter of the boss of one of the more underground and secretive crime syndicate rings that ships boxes of ammunition to mercenary factions over seas."

Otacon paled. As he looked around, he heard a commotion heading toward them. Before he even had time to ask Jake what was going on, Spencer came out of nowhere. He grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the face, causing Jake to fall onto the floor, still grinning.

"You Idiot! Why the hell would you bring him here? I thought I told you not to involve him in any of this?" His voice got softer as he helped his friend up from the ground. Otacon stood off to the side, not wanting to be immediately linked to the two boys by the amount of people that had stopped to stare at them.

"Chill out man, jeeze, how'd you get here so fast anyway? I thought you were going to Sarge's place?" Jake brushed himself off and looked quizzically at Spencer.

"I was going back to his apartment cause I left my keys in his room."

Otacon froze. "Wait, you were going back to my apartment? That's not a good idea. My roommate came back sometime after you left…."

Spencer looked over at him. "He's back? Really? Huh, I think I saw a guy walking toward your building a few minutes after I left. He was walking from the garage I parked in." Otacon's shoulders slumped.

"Did he have brown hair and a dark blue jacket on?" Spencer nodded. Otacon sighed. "That was probably him."

"Oh, that makes sense now. He kinda smelled like you actually. I was confused when I saw him, and he just gave me this weird look." Spencer shrugged before he looked guilty of something. "He saw the bruises didn't he?" He reached out to Otacon's face.

"Yes, he did. And he was none too happy. He was pissed off." Otacon shoved Spencer's hand away from his face. "He was practically ready to tear _my _head off. I can only imagine what he would do to you if he found out that _you_ were the one that _caused_ this."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he saw a dark shadow pass across them and grab Spencer by the collar of his shirt and punch him across the face. Much like Spencer had done to Jake, only this seemed more violent.

He backed away as he recognized the dark figure. "Dave!? What are you doing?" He tried to ask, but Snake wasn't listening. He reeled back to hit Spencer again, but his arm was caught by Jake, who managed to grab Snake around the arms and drag him away from Spencer.

Spencer moved over near Otacon. "Wow," He wiped at the trail of blood leading from his nose and mouth. "You sure weren't kidding about that guy, huh?" He nodded to Jake who was fighting to hold Snake back still. Jake disappeared.

Otacon blinked. He looked over at Spencer waiting for some kind of excuse as to where the other two had gone. Spencer just glared at the space they had been. "Come on." Spencer dragged him to the area and they actually walked through a doorway that was pitch black.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: .................................................. Please don't kill me.....

I didn't mean to skip an update, I've been working on college stuffs and I've been trying to avoid this guy that may [or may not] be in love with me. I'm sorry it's been twice as long as it should have been to update this, but after a VERY intense review from SOMEONE I realized that I needed to update this.

I haven't forgotten about it, I promise. And I don't intend to dissapear for several years without a word to anyone. I'll keep updating, but I do warn you now; updates will no longer be as they were supposed to be [the whole 5 day wait...] updates will now be about 10 days apart. ONLY BECAUSE!! I still need to do some hardcore editing on the few chapters that I actually have written out, and then I also have to get on with the weird plot... that should have existed by now....

Sorry about the wait that was, and will be. Good day, or night, to you all, for now.


End file.
